FIN DE SEMANA DE LOCURA
by Sondra Gaby Black
Summary: Todos humanos, todas la parejas, un fin de semana que nunca olvidaran.
1. Chapter 1

FIN DE SEMANA DE LOCURA

Afuera se escuchaba sonar con insistencia la bocina de un carro, mientras por las escaleras sonaban los pasos apresurados de Edward que se dirigía a la puerta mientras gritaba a su hermana,

Vamos Alice que ya vamos tarde y ese hombre está desesperado.

La escucho rezongar en el piso de arriba algo que no pudo entender mientras abría la puerta para ver a su mejor amigo con ojos desesperados que le gritaba que se apresurara.

Edward puedes apresurar a Alice aun debemos pasar por Rose y Jazz que me han llamado ya un millón de veces.

Lo vio voltear los ojos en señal de desesperación y solo logro sonreír antes de responderle en tono de disculpa

Que puedo hacer Jake conoces a Alice, jamás puede estar lista a tiempo.

Diez minutos después…

Jake me tienes a las carreras – dijo Alice regresando la mente de su hermano al presente.

¡¡¡A las carreras Dios!!! Pero si tengo más de veinte minutos aquí. Definitivamente si es por ti no saldríamos nunca – respondió este sonriente.

Pasaron por Rosalie Hale y su hermano Jasper, eran rubios muy parecidos entre sí, Rose era bellísima, con un cuerpo exuberante y un cabellos espectacular, toda una reina de belleza, Jasper era la versión masculina de la misma. Los esperaban sentados frente a la casa. Se saludaron rápidamente mientras montaban las cosas en la vieja camioneta de Jake. Los autos de los Cullen eran mucho más lujosos y cómodos que la vieja wagoneer de Jake, pero él y Edward habían pasado meses restaurándola en el garaje de los Black y este seria de alguna manera su viaje inaugural, por lo que todos habían estado de acuerdo en viajar en ella, claro sin olvidar una caja de herramientas muy bien surtida en caso de alguna eventualidad.

Eran las vacaciones de primavera y los chicos tenían semanas planeando este viaje a la playa donde acamparían tres días. Se dirigían a California, sería un viaje largo por lo que salieron el jueves muy temprano. Ya tenían un itinerario muy puntual de paradas y turnos para conducir hecho por Alice, quien había sido la primera en retrasarlo.

Conversaron alegremente las primeras horas de viaje antes de hacer la primera parada donde estiraron las piernas y cambiaron de conductor. Edward paso al volante y Jake se tiro a dormir en la parte de atrás.

Les agradezco no besuquearse mientras estoy cerca de ustedes- replico Jake mirando divertido a Alice y a Jasper- me despertaría horrorizado de pensar que me rozan en su manoseo - concluyo con una carcajada.

El viaje continuo tranquilo entre bromas y risas. Pasaron la noche en un hotel de la carretera, no muy lujoso pero bastante limpio y acogedor, los chicos en una habitación y las chicas en otra. La única pareja entre ellos eran Alice y Jasper y aunque había parecido que sería imposible separarlos estaban demasiado cansados por el viaje para discutir y cada grupo se dirigió a su cuarto.

Oh Alice!!!! ¿Será posible que alguna vez tu hermano me mire con otros ojos? – dijo Rose con voz entrecortada mientras recordaba la primera vez que lo vio.

_Las chicas tenían alrededor de 2 años siendo amigas, desde que se habían conocido en la universidad. El día de la primera visita de Rose a casa de los Cullen al tocar el timbre ahí estaba él, con unos bellísimos ojos verdes que la miraban con curiosidad mientras ella abría la boca sin pronunciar palabra. Era una aparición, cumplía la descripción literaria de los dioses griegos al pie de la letra y era real, si estiraba la mano lo tocaría, no conseguía articular palabra alguna y él aun mas expectante la miraba con preocupación._

_La voz de Alice a su espalda lo hizo reaccionar y se aparto para dejarla saludar a su amiga._

_Rose te estaba esperando- dijo Alice mientras los miraba con cara entretenida – veo que ya viste a mi hermano, el es Edward- dijo con una sonrisa picara en los ojos._

_El estiro su mano hacia la suya para estrecharla y mostro una sonrisa que dejo ver su inmaculada dentadura que la deslumbro. Desde ese día Rose suspiraba por el todos los días sin aparente interés de su parte. Siempre había una escusa para visitar a Alice y casi siempre Edward estaba allí lo que era un beneficio extra del tiempo que compartía con su amiga._

Que más quisiera yo Rose, nada me haría más feliz que verlos a ti y a Edward tan felices como somos Jazz y yo.- respondió Alice interrumpiendo sus recuerdos

Alice había tenido más suerte con el hermano de Rosalie quien había caído a sus pies el mismo día que la vio y estaban juntos desde entonces. Verlos daba nauseas era demasiado amor junto tanto que empalagaba.

Pero tranquila amiga que tu caballero de brillante armadura esta a la vuelta de la esquina, lo presiento – termino sonriendo.

Rosalie le respondió con una sonrisa sincera aunque no llego sus ojos.

Se podían escuchar las carcajadas de los chicos en la habitación contigua y fruncieron el ceño con cara de noche larga.

A la mañana siguiente continuaron su camino, ya estaban bastante cerca de su destino. Llegaron a tiempo para instalarse y aun disfrutar un poco de la tarde en la playa. Ya habían varios grupos instalados pero fue fácil encontrar un plano cómodo para instalar el campamento.

La familia Cullen solía salir mucho de campamento cuando los chicos eran más jóvenes y Jake los acompañaba en la mayoría de las excursiones, así que para ellos fue muy sencillo instalar todo y en un par de horas estaban listos para comenzar las que debían ser las mejores vacaciones de sus vidas.

Habían pasado la mayor parte de la tarde disfrutando de la playa y conociendo a las personas de los grupos cercanos al suyo.

Había un par de chicas que no quitaban sus ojos de Jacob y Edward mientras jugaban con raquetas de playa en la orilla, cada vez se acercaban mas al grupo y al final terminaron golpeando a Jake con la pelota. Una de la chicas se acerco con una sonrisa picara diciendo

oh!!! Disculpa lo torpe de nuestro juego espero no te hayamos lastimado.

Su sonrisa se hizo más insinuante como podría una pelotita insignificante hacer siquiera cosquillas en aquel cuerpo moreno, musculoso y firme. Era realmente ardiente y no perdería la más mínima oportunidad de acercarse a él.

No te preocupes – respondió el con sinceridad – solo me has tomado por sorpresa.

La miro de arriba abajo con marcado descaro lo que arrugo el ceño de los compañeros de grupo de ella que observaban sin disimular su disgusto la escena, gesto que el ignoro por completo, pero como no hacerlo era bonita con la piel bronceada que dejaba notar que ya tenía un par de días aquí, un cabello rubio rojizo que llegaba a los hombros liso y brillante, el cuerpo bastante bien formado con todo en su lugar. Definitivamente la idea de este viaje había sido estupenda se pensó para sí mismo.

Ella estiro la mano para tomar la pelota mientras seguía sonriendo de forma aun más insinuante al notar como miraba él su cuerpo.

Hola, mi nombre es Tanya – rosando su mano al tomar la pelota – y ella es mi amiga Irina – dijo señalando a la rubia que corría hacia ellos sin dejar de mirar a Edward.

Un gusto conocerlas chicas – respondió Jake – ellos son mis amigos Edward, Jasper, Alice y Rose.

Mucho gusto chicos – respondió con sonrisa amable, ellos asintieron en su dirección, pero ella no aparto la mirada de Jacob – ¿y tú eres?

¡¡¡Oh claro!!! Yo soy Jacob Black, es un placer Tanya.

Rosalie entorno los ojos observando la escena y decidió caminar por la playa un rato. Alice trato de detenerla pero al ver como Irina caminaba hacia Edward prefirió dejarla ir.

No te alejes mucho Rose – fue lo único que alcanzo a decirle. Ella asintió y se alejo.

Edward ¿no? – pregunto Irina estirando su mano hacia él.

El asintió y tomo su mano para saludarla algo incomodo aunque logro esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. Ella era una belleza, parecía una modelo, con el cabello rubio casi blanco que le llegaba a la barbilla y partido en el centro, peinado perfectamente aun estando al viento y unas curvas muy bien distribuidas en su esbelta figura apenas cubierta con un diminuto bikini rojo. A pesar de esto no era el tipo de chica que le cortaba la respiración, de hecho no había ninguna chica que le hiciera sentir algo especial, al menos aun no la había conocido.

Para Jake todo era más sencillo, el siempre fue el más coqueto de los dos amigos y le era fácil relacionarse con la chicas.

Se acercaba la noche y comenzaron a encenderse fogatas en la playa. Se sentaron todos alrededor de la suya y conversaron tranquilamente. Jasper y Alice se ocuparon de la comida ella no dejaba de mirar hacia la playa en busca Rosalie que aun no regresaba.

Y dime Jacob ¿alguien te espera de regreso en casa? – pregunto Tanya sin tapujos.

Jake la miro con los ojos como platos, esta chica no se anda con rodeos pensó, antes de contestarle.

Pues vivo con mi padre así que supongo que me esperara de regreso- dijo esto a sabiendas de que no se refería para nada a familiares de ese tipo.

Ella sonrió pícaramente y se acerco un poco más a su rostro antes de hablar y sin dejar nada al azar esta vez

Bueno ¿y tu novia no te acompaña en este viaje?

Directo al grano ¿no? Pues no tengo novia si es lo que quieres saber.

Uf!!! Perfecto pensó ella ya podría yo ocupar esa posición y se acerco aun mas a su costado simulando sentir frio.

Los amigos de las chicas miraban con caras largas pero no se acercaron. Entre tanto Irina conversaba con Edward de manera menos incitante aunque con una evidente emoción en los ojos.

¿Te gustaría caminar un rato por la playa?- le pregunto.

El asintió y se dispuso a caminar. Era agradable estar en su compañía. Hablaron de todo un poco. Edward siempre había disfrutado de los buenos libros y al parecer ella compartía sus gustos. Sabía algo de deportes pero más bien parecía ser lo que las chicas apenas dicen para no quedar mal con los chicos, el no era fanático de ningún deporte en especial así que el tema le pareció hasta un poco aburrido. Una vez a distancia del grupo ella se sentó en la arena mirando hacia el mar, ya había anochecido y el reflejo de la luna daba claridad suficiente para ver el horizonte, era un espectáculo a la vista. Ese mismo reflejo iluminaba el increíble rostro de Edward que completaba el cuadro como si fuera parte natural de tanta belleza, lo miro embobecida por un rato hasta que el volteo a mirarla y le sonrió. Ella poso su cabeza en el hombro de él y le pregunto

¿en qué piensas?

En nada en especial- le respondió- en lo hermoso del paisaje, la tranquilidad del mar, estaba divagando dentro de mi mente.

Realmente él era demasiado profundo, demasiado serio para ella, así que a pesar del desperdicio que su belleza podría significar no creía que valiera la pena intentar tener con el más que una amistad, lo que parecía fluir con facilidad entre ellos. Hablaron un rato más y decidieron regresar al campamento.

A su vez Tanya no pensaba dejar escapar a Jake por ninguna circunstancia, bromeaban ahora con Jasper y Alice sentados junto a ellos, ella no dejaba pasar la oportunidad de rozar su piel y el no pasaba desapercibido el gesto. El realmente no buscaba nada serio y esas tampoco parecían ser las aspiraciones de Tanya pero no sería él quien impidiera que disfrutaran el momento como ella quisiera.

Muero de hambre – escucharon decir a Edward que se acercaba junto a Irina.

Por fin regresaron – dijo Alice – ahora me pregunto donde se habrá metido Rose quería esperarlos a todos para cenar.

Mejor no esperemos mas – añadió Jasper – la comida se va a enfriar, en cuanto hayamos comido iremos a buscarla.

No se preocupen por mi ya estoy aquí y también estoy a punto de desmayar por el hambre – dijo Rose ahora sonriente llevándose la mano a la frente simulando un desvanecimiento.

Alice levanto el rostro para mirarla y abrió la boca para preguntarle donde había estado cuando vio dos personas que caminaban detrás de ella. Todos levantaron el rostro para ver al chico que venía más cerca y que no dejaba de echarle miraditas de soslayo a Rose que estaba realmente ruborizada, era inmenso y musculoso, cabello negro corto casi al rape, con ojos brillantes y amplia sonrisa. Su cara era la de un chico bonachón y se acerco a ellos a saludar con simpatía.

¿Qué tal chicos? Soy Emmett McCarty.

Extendió la mano a todos en el círculo sonriendo y todos respondieron el saludo y dijeron sus respectivos nombres.

De repente recordaron que otra persona los acompañaba, ella dio un paso al frente y saludo

Hola, soy Bella Swan. Es un placer conocerlos - dijo sonriendo alegremente.

Tanto Jake como Edward miraron a aquella chica como nunca habían mirado a nadie antes. Era blanca, mucho en realidad, con unos hermosísimos ojos chocolate y su cabello castaño suavemente ondulado caía en cascada a mitad de la espalda. Tenía un muy buen cuerpo, no con la exuberancia de Rose o de Tanya pero en conjunto era muy hermosa, había algo en ella que los enloqueció en ese mismo momento, olía a fresas y sonreía tranquilamente mientras miraba a todos.

Tanya noto de inmediato la forma en Jake miro a la recién llegada y la odio, a pesar de que el la había mirado insinuantemente la primera vez ni por un segundo la vio como a ella.

¿Nos acompañaran con la cena chicos? – dijo Alice mirando a Emmett y a Bella sonriéndoles.

Pues no me caería nada mal algo de comer – contesto Emmett y se sentó bruscamente al lado de Rose que acababa de sentarse también.

A mí también me gustaría algo de comer si no es molestia- respondió Bella.

Para nada, es excelente conocer gente nueva- añadió Alice mirando pensativa a Rose que seguía sonrojándose por la mirada de Emmett.

Cenaron todos tranquilamente los hotdogs que prepararon Alice y Jazz, las risas no dejaron de escucharse. Se escuchaba la música de unos coches que estaban en el estacionamiento de la playa, la gente solía reunirse allí para tomarse unos tragos y conversar. El ambiente era agradable aunque algo frio. Tanya aprovechaba la situación para acercarse más a Jake quien no parecía igual de cómodo ahora que esta hermosa extraña había entrado en escena.

Jasper interrumpió el repentino silencio preguntando,

Ey Rose y ¿donde conociste a los chicos?

Estaba caminando por la playa algo distraída cuando Bella, que jugaba voleibol con Emmett se tropezó y casi cayó sobre mí.

Jugaba es mucho decir Rosalie, Bella intentaba no matar a nadie y pues hasta en eso fallo- agrego Emmett con una sonora carcajada.

Todos se unieron a las risas de Emmett y Bella lo golpeo en el hombro sonriendo apenada.

Te dije que era incapaz de jugar y tú me obligaste eres malvado Em.- dijo golpeándolo de nuevo – realmente la coordinación no es mi fuerte, de veras discúlpame de nuevo Rose.

No te preocupes, no ha sido nada. Además de no ser por tu torpeza no les hubiese conocido- respondió Rosalie sonriendo más que todo a Emmett.

Por la forma en que el grandulón miraba a Rose era evidente que no tenía ninguna relación, del tipo romántica con Bella, si Bella eso era Bella muy Bella. Edward sacudió su cabeza para regresar al presente mientras escuchaba decir a Emmett que Bella y el eran primos y estaban de vacaciones familiares en la playa.

Ya era muy entrada la noche cuando Bella le recordó a Emmett que deberían regresar al hotel, sus padres no tardarían mucho en preocuparse, más bien ya debían estarlo.

Se despidieron no sin que antes Emmett prometiera volver lo más temprano posible a ver a Rose, esta lo miro alagada y se sonrojo.

Mientras se alejaban Bella no dejo de pensar en los chicos que acababan de conocer, sobre todo en uno de ellos que había llamado mucho su atención. Emmett la golpeo con el codo para hacerla prestarle atención mientras hablaba sin parar y casi la hace caer

Wow bells esa es la mujer más hermosa que he conocido y es tan simpática, y sus amigos también son muy agradables, me sentí muy cómodo, como si hubiésemos sido familia en otra vida, jeje que loco estoy.

De eso no hay duda Em. siempre lo has estado, pero la verdad si son muy agradables.

Eh y los chicos no dejaban de mirarte embobados – la miro de arriba abajo – la verdad no se que te vieron – se rio fuertemente.

Pues muy gracioso- ella volvió a golpearlo ni sabia porque lo hacía solo lograba lastimar su mano.- ¿te parece que me miraban? no me fije mucho en ellos- mintió.

Si, los dos, aunque el moreno no era nada discreto, la tipa que estaba con él te arrancaría la cabeza sin dudarlo, ay Bells siempre estás en otro planeta- le paso el brazo por los hombros y la apretó contra su pecho para revolver su cabello con la mano en forma juguetona.

Ella lo aparto lo más fuerte que pudo simulando estar disgustada pero sin poder evitar sonreírle cuando el busco su mirada con la duda reflejándose en sus ojos. Aparto la vista de él mientras pensaba en ese chico y en la forma como la miraba, claro que lo había notado no era fácil pasarlo por alto, era demasiado guapo, y la chica que estaba junto a él ¿sería su novia? Pensó. Se veían muy cómodos conversando pero no vio que se tocaran en ningún momento.

Tanya seguía envenenada con ganas de decapitar a la Bella esa ya que Jacob no le había vuelto a prestar atención desde que llego ELLA. Decidió que era hora de irse y se puso de pie, el apenas lo noto. Irina hablaba con Edward muy cómodamente no se notaba ninguna tensión entre ellos más bien parecían viejos amigos.

Irina es hora de irnos no te parece- le dijo secamente.

Ah sí, eh… nos vemos mañana chicos la he pasado muy bien este rato- miro a Edward sonriendo sin malicia.

Hasta mañana chicas – respondió Edward con tranquilidad mientras miraba los ojos de furia que le dedicaba Tanya a Jake que apenas levanto la mano para despedirse. Se le veía distraído.

Rosalie tenía cara de andar por las nubes y Alice lo noto de inmediato.

Wow Rose esta tarde amabas a mi hermano y ahora estoy segura que ni siquiera recuerdas como se llama – dijo Alice entre risas y en voz baja para evitar que Edward la escuchara.

Es que es encantador, fuerte, grande, guapo…

Uy amor a primera vista hermanita- grito Jasper que no pudo dejar de poner atención a la conversación de las chicas, ese gigantón se veía buena gente, pero la implicada era su hermana así que tenía que ser mucho más que eso.

Rose le dio una mirada furiosa pero termino sonriéndole, se veía radiante. Eso alegro a Jasper que ya empezaba a ver al grandote de forma diferente.

Jake se encontraba perdido en esos ojos, eran belliiiiiisimos, los ojos de Bella. ¿Se daría cuenta ella de la forma en que la miraba? ¿Sería tan evidente? No claro que no trato de convencerse a sí mismo.

Ey Jake… ¿Dónde tienes la cabeza hermano? – le hablo Edward.

Eh… nada aquí mismo.- le respondió – ¿necesitas algo?

Que regreses a la tierra sería muy bueno – dijo Edward riendo.

El mismo no estaba muy atado al planeta en este momento pero no pensaba dejar que los demás lo notaran.

Bueno pienso que sería bueno irnos a dormir- agrego Alice – aun nos quedan dos días por delante y no debemos gastar toda la energía en una sola noche – rió.

Jasper se le acerco por la espalda tomándola por la cintura y acercándola a su cuerpo mientras besaba su oreja. Su cuerpo tembló al sentir su aliento en su cuello.

¡Arg por Dios!!!!! Tendré pesadillas, me voy a dormir, por favor no hagan mucho ruido –dijo Edward riendo al verlos.

Alice lo fulmino con la mirada pero no dijo nada. Rose también se dirigió a su carpa ahora teniendo con quien soñar y que sueños planeaba tener, se sonrojo de solo pensarlo.

Jake se había recostado en la arena pensativo mirando al cielo, más bien con la mirada perdida. Edward al pasar por su lado le tiro arena con el pie este se levanto de un brinco y comenzó a lanzarle arena a su amigo, una batalla sin tregua entre ellos había comenzado, Rose corrió espantada para cerrar por completo su carpa, Jasper y Alice hicieron lo mismo.

Ya para Jake me rindo – grito Edward entre risas y con el rostro lleno de arena. Se sacudió un poco la arena del cabello mientras Jacob hacia lo mismo, nadie podía decir quien había ganado esa batalla por que ambos estaban llenos de arena.

Oh ahora toca bañarse de nuevo o no podre dormir tan lleno de arena. – Jacob rio mientras escupía arena.

Después de ir a las duchas públicas de la playa regresaron para por fin ir a dormir, había sido un día muy largo y aun quedaban vacaciones por delante.

Dentro de la carpa de Alice y Jasper la temperatura subía con cada beso, habían esperado este viaje por semanas ya que les daría la libertad de pasar las noches juntos sin preocuparse por su respectivos padres.

Alice era una fanática de la moda y como tal no descuidaba el más mínimo detalle de su ropa o accesorios. Había viajado a Port Ángeles para comprar lencería para la ocasión y no perdería la oportunidad de enloquecer a Jasper con sus diminutas prendas.

Llevaba puesto un vestido de playa sencillo que no dejaba de ser espectacular, se ceñía al cuerpo en la parte de arriba amoldándose a sus curvas y realzándolas y la falda mas suelta le daba por encima de las rodillas, era de colores brillantes muy llamativos.

Jasper la miraba con fuego en los ojos, quería arrancarle la ropa y tenerla en ese mismo momento, la espera se le hacía eterna durante las últimas horas y ya no quería espera más. Ella lo miro y leyó sus intensiones de inmediato de manera premonitoria y negó con la cabeza.

Un poco de paciencia – le dijo – lo bueno se hace esperar.

Eso solo logro que se desenfrenara más y buscara sus labios para comerlos.

Es que tienes planes de volverme loco – dijo jadeando – te deseo, te necesito...

Paso las manos por sus clavículas sin dejar de besarla enredo sus dedos con los tiros del vestido y comenzó a bajarlos mientras rosaba con la yema de sus dedos su piel en el recorrido, ella se estremeció mientras el repetía lo mismo con el otro tiro, bajo lentamente el vestido hasta su cintura y dejo al descubierto su sostén de seda con encaje negro que dejaba ver sus pezones endurecidos a través de la tela.

Se separo de sus labios y la miro de arriba a abajo jadeando, tenía los ojos cerrados y las facciones contraídas la por excitación. Bajo poco a poco su boca besando su cuello hasta ponerla por encima de la prenda, mordió suavemente sus pechos mientras pasaba la mano por detrás de su espalda para soltar el sostén y liberar si pechos redondos y firmes. Ella jadeo aun mas fuerte mientras el besaba sus pechos intermitentemente acariciando a su vez la cara interior de su muslo por debajo de la falda.

Wow esto es realmente hermoso – dijo Jasper mirando el sostén para dejarlo a un lado y después levantar las caderas de Alice para terminar de sacar su vestido lentamente tirando de el y rosando la piel de sus piernas, el pantis también de encaje negro resaltaba contra su piel blanca.

Alice lo miraba deleitada por lo mucho que había disfrutado de las prendas que escogió para lucírselas a él. El levanto la vista y le agradeció sin decir palabra.

Beso de nuevo su pecho para continuar bajando hasta la orilla de la panty mordiéndola para quitársela. Ella tembló a sentir el roce de la seda y el encaje por sus piernas seguida de su respiración cálida.

El dejo caer la panty y regreso a ella besando el interior de sus piernas, pasando su lengua de vez en cuando para excitarla aun mas mientras llegaba a la meta. Se sentía la desesperación de ella que arqueaba la espalda cada vez que la rozaba, al fin estaba entre sus piernas besándola primero con ternura para luego ir incrementando la velocidad con la que movía su lengua, esto era insoportable.

Se levanto para colocarse sobre ella pero no lo dejo.

Ey hay que igualar un poco las cosas aquí - le dijo mientras miraba su bermuda caqui y su camiseta blanca de algodón que aun lo cubrían.

El rio un poco antes de contestar

Puedes hacer lo que te plazca, soy tu juguete y estoy aquí para complacerte.

Sus palabras la encendieron aun más y se movió hacia él como un gato, paso sus manos por debajo de su camiseta y la halo hacia arriba dejando al descubierto su pecho. Comenzó a besarlo bajando hacia su masculinidad engrandecida.

El se dejo caer de espaldas para que se colocara sobre él, sus manos buscaron el botón del pantalón y lo abrieron, él la miraba con ojos de suplica, ella era la tentación hecha carne. Lo miro con picardía mientras bajaba la cremallera y metía las manos dentro de su pantalón y la ropa interior dirigiéndolas a sus glúteos para hacerlo levantarse, el cerro los ojos y apretó la mandíbula con fuerza al sentir sus manos suaves. Ella bajo su pantalón, beso su vientre y alrededor de su erección lentamente pasando su lengua cada vez más cerca, dejando que su aliento cálido se sintiera sobre su este, el estaba a punto de estallar, quiso levantarse pero ella no se lo permitió. Comenzó a lamer su miembro lentamente y aumentar la velocidad con cada movimiento hasta que de pronto lo dejo entrar en su boca caliente y húmeda. El soltó un grito ahogado y sus músculos se contrajeron de placer. Ella movía su boca cada vez más rápido, esto lo enloquecía y ella lo disfrutaba muchísimo.

Sentía su entrepierna húmedo ardiendo por tenerlo dentro de ella. Lo soltó y se monto sobre él. Antes de penetrarla la detuvo un momento para buscar algo entre sus cosas, saco un preservativo y lo destapo, ella se lo quito de las manos para ponérselo y sin esperar mucho lo empujo con su mano dentro de ella. Arqueo la espalda sintiéndolo lo más profundo posible en su interior, el movía sus caderas para entrar aun mas en ella y sus movimientos se acompasaron de manera desesperada. Respiraban fuertemente, no había mucho espacio para maniobrar y el calor era sofocante, sus cuerpos sudados se movían a un mismo ritmo. El se levanto para colocarse sobre ella sin salir de su cuerpo y levanto sus piernas a los lados de su cadera para poder entrar más profundo en ella. Se movía con más fuerza y ella jadeaba cada vez mas alto, busco su boca para silenciarla con sus besos y dejo caer todo su cuerpo sobre el de ella que se movía desaforada bajo este. La sentía cada vez mas húmeda, mas suya y esa sensación lo excitaba increíblemente, sus movimientos comenzaron a desesperar aun mas, estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, la penetro cada vez más fuerte para lograr el éxtasis juntos, ella clavo sus uñas en su espalda mientras su entrepierna se contraía de placer, el no sintió dolor sino como se incrementaba su deseo por la sensación y la penetro aun con más fuerza para estallar dentro de su cuerpo y acompañarla en un orgasmo compartido.

Te… amo – la escucho decir mientras su respiración se regulaba.

No más que yo a ti – le respondió para dejarse caer a su lado.

Si todas las noches eran como esta necesitarían unas vacaciones de las vacaciones, pensó mientras sonreía.


	2. Chapter 2

A la mañana siguiente Emmett llego temprano al campamento para encontrarse con Rose que ya lo esperaba ansiosa.

Al escuchar su voz acercarse Jake se respingo hacia la cremallera de la carpa y la bajo de golpe. Rose y Emmett lo miraron sobresaltados, pero al ver como su mirada buscaba alrededor Emmett supuso inmediatamente lo que buscaba.

- Se ha quedado a pasar la mañana con sus padres, se encontrara con nosotros después de la comida.

- Eh… ok gracias hermano – respondió visiblemente apenado.

Suspiro y se metió de nuevo en la carpa, aunque ya hacía demasiado calor para seguir adentro por mucho tiempo más.

Se comportaba como un tonto, ¿Por qué tanto interés en aquella chica? Pensó ¿Por qué esos ojos han revoloteado entre mis sueños toda la noche? Sacudió la cabeza para espantar sus pensamientos y decidió salir a nadar un rato.

Paso frente a la tienda de Edward y lo llamo, para solo escuchar la voz de Rosalie que le decía

- Se levanto temprano y como nadie más dio señales de vida quiso ir a la ciudad un rato para distraerse. Regresara para la comida.

Jake asintió y camino hacia la playa. El agua se sentía fría debido al calor emanado de su cuerpo, prefirió zambullirse de una vez para acostumbrarse a la temperatura más rápido. Nado un poco y luego se volvió para flotar un rato. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados por el reflejo del sol en lo alto y relajo el cuerpo dejándose llevar por la corriente.

No sabía cuánto rato llevaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, imaginando aquellos ojos, su boca, su cuerpo. De repente sintió como chocaba con algo, se sobresalto y salpico agua por todos lados tratando de incorporarse para encontrarse de frente con Tanya que lo miraba como con ojos hambrientos.

- Oh no quise asustarte – le dijo con aire de fingida inocencia – te veías tan apacible que quise acercarme y compartir contigo el momento.

- No te preocupes, es que siempre terminas sorprendiéndome – respondió sonriendo y pasándose la mano por el cabello para disimular un poco la incomodidad que sentía.

Ella lo miraba más insinuante cada vez y se le acerco hasta colocar su boca a centímetros de la suya mientras le hablaba.

- Me percate anoche de que hay buena química entre nosotros Jacob y ya que son cortas las vacaciones no desperdiciare el tiempo que pasemos juntos con juegos tontos, me parece que estamos creciditos para eso.-

Y menos ahora que él había visto a la chica de anoche con mirada de corderito degollado, esa chica no arruinaría sus vacaciones, ya ella había puesto sus ojos en él y ella siempre se salía con la suya.

El se sentía arrinconado a pesar de que la inmensidad del mar se encontraba a sus espaldas la intensidad del momento era notoria y ella no mostraba intensiones de detener lo que veía en su mirada que quería hacer, lo besó. Sus labios eran dulces y cálidos pero el beso en si era fiero y el deseo implícito brotaba de ella sin control. Al principio sintió la necesidad de apartarse pero poco a poco se dejo llevar. ¿Qué razones tenia para rechazarla? No tenia perro que le ladrara ni nadie a quien dar explicaciones, además ella tenía razón estaban de vacaciones y tenían que disfrutarlas y eso pensaba hacer.

La apretó contra su cuerpo y dejo resbalar sus manos lentamente por su espalda llegando a la frontera que la separaba de sus glúteos, la sintió estremecerse y apartarse de su boca para mirarlo mientras recobraba el aliento, luego bajo la cara besando el borde de su mandíbula, rosando apenas su cuello con sus labios. Era fácil dejarse llevar por las sensaciones del momento.

- ¡¡¡Uy!!! así se hace Jake – gritaron Jasper y Emmett al unisonó desde la orilla a quienes se unieron los aplausos y gritos del resto de la gente que se encontraba alrededor.

Eso los separo de un brinco y les recordó que no estaban solos. Jake levanto el rostro para enviar una mirada asesina a sus amigos y entonces allí estaba ella mirando el espectáculo con sorpresa, al parecer no se había fijado en él hasta que los chicos comenzaron a gritar.

Esto no es posible pensó, ¿no se suponía que no vendría aun?

Bella aparto la mirada e intento retomar su conversación con Alice sin mostrar ninguna emoción por lo que había visto. No quería dejar de mirarlo era realmente llamativo, tenía un cuerpo fascinante, y con un andar desenvuelto que jamás lo ubicaría junto a ella, ese era el problema era más para una chica como aquella que lo besaba, debía estar con alguien que pareciera una modelo al igual que el.

Bella siempre había estado convencida de que no era la gran cosa físicamente, era bonita eso lo sabía, pero no como para despertar los deseos de hombres como ese.

- Bella – la llamo Alice tratando de recuperar su atención - ¿Qué me decías de tus padres?

- Oh si Alice… disculpa, te decía que decidieron quedarse en la piscina del hotel y descansar un poco. Mi padre no es precisamente un apasionado del bullicio y la gente así que estas vacaciones no son su idea de la diversión, preferiría mil veces ir de pesca toda la semana, pero acepto este viaje por complacer a mama, el haría cualquier cosa por hacerla feliz.

Miro de reojo a Jacob mientras salía del agua que resbalaba por el cuerpo acariciándolo, su pecho fuerte, su abdomen plano con los "chocolatitos" bien marcados, llegando a la orilla de su bermuda de playa bajando hacia su… Uy Bella reacciona, reacciona. Y entonces miro a Tanya colgando de su brazo, bah, parecía ser un apéndice de su cuerpo, pero eso no tenia porque molestarla ¿o sí?

Alice seguía parloteando pero Bella no le prestaba atención, vio a Jake dirigirse en su dirección pero de inmediato Tanya lo haló por el brazo para llevarlo a otro lado, el dudo deteniéndose para decidir qué hacer pero se dejo convencer y la siguió.

Una voz a su espalda la hizo girar el rostro y se encontró con sus ojos. Edward la mirada mientras se acercaba al grupo sonriendo.

- Veo que llegue justo a tiempo para la comida Alice – dijo

- Justo a tiempo para ayudarme a prepararla querrás decir, ya que nadie tiene planes de hacerlo – respondió ella mirando a Jasper que estaba completamente perdido en una revista de coches.

- Alice yo te ayude anoche con la cena, ya le toca a alguien más el turno en la cocina – replico el aludido.

Bueno pero de donde salió toda esta gente pensó Bella sin apartar los ojos de los de Edward, parecen sacados de las revistas de moda, realmente estoy fuera de lugar aquí. La sonrisa resplandeciente de aquel chico la había deslumbrado desde la noche anterior, había pensado en el toda la noche y agradeció enormemente a sus padres el cambio de planes porque estaba realmente deseosa de verlo.

Edward seguía sonriéndole dulcemente y se sentó junto a ella. Su corazón latía de prisa, no pensó que la encontraría allí al regresar. Estaba sonrojada, seguramente sería por efectos del sol, el no podía pensar que tuviese ese efecto sobre ella. Le dio rápidamente una mirada de arriba abajo, tenía un vestido corto de franela que se amarraba al cuello, blanco con flores de color pastel y se podía ver un traje de baño con el mismo corte en el cuello también de colores claros. Aunque no se podía definir si de una pieza o dos. Se veía realmente hermosa.

- ¿Estás disfrutando de las vacaciones Bella? - Le pregunto.

- La verdad sí, siempre es bueno conocer sitios y personas diferentes y como le comentaba a Alice mi padre no es el Sr Aventura, así que este viaje para mi familia es la excepción no la regla.

Sobre todo estaba disfrutando de conocerlo a él. Estaba sentado a pocos centímetros de ella, podía sentir un constante flujo de energía entre ellos, le erizaba la piel y por Dios que se daría cuenta no hacía nada de frio que la ayudara a justificarse.

Después de desayunar unos sándwiches que Alice preparo, su dieta básica parecía estar constituida por pan con todas sus posibles combinaciones, conversaron un rato mas. Tanya y Jacob se incorporaron al grupo de nuevo, parecía que ella tenía pega loca en las manos que las fijaban al cuerpo de el.

- Chicos ¿Piensan ir a la fiesta esta noche? – se escucho la voz de Irina que se acercaba a ellos agitando un volante de colores que llevaba en la mano.

- ¿Fiesta? ¿Qué fiesta? - pregunto Emmett.

- Esta noche habrá una en el club de playa que está en la marina, se presentaran algunos grupos – respondió mientras le tendía el volante para que lo leyera.

- Me parece una estupendo – comento Emmett sonriendo al mirar a Rosalie– Esta noche conocerás a la máquina de Swing, espero puedas llevarme el ritmo –

- Creo que tu serás el que suplique descansar – le respondió ella dando golpecitos en su pecho con el dedo.

- Me encantaría que fuéramos, ¿Te parece bien Jake? – Tania lo miraba con expresión de cachorrito suplicante, el entorno los ojos mientras decía

- Claro, como quieras –

- Me pregunto si te gustaría acompañarme Bella – susurro Edward acercándose a ella para evitar que los demás lo escucharan.

Por supuesto Emmett no paso por alto el gesto y antes de que ella lograra decir algo grito

- Bella ¿Bailando? – soltó una gran carcajada antes de continuar – Edward, amigo mío, te deseo suerte – las risas de todos menos Bella, Edward y Jacob corearon a Emmett.

Jacob no se habría fijado en que su amigo invitaba a Bella a la fiesta de no ser por el escándalo montado por Emmett. No ¿a Edward le gusta Bella? ¿Cómo no lo note antes? Como podías notarlo Jacob Black, no ponías atención a nada más que no fuera ella. Esto lo cambiaba todo, por más interesado que pudiese estar en Bella, no pondría en riesgo su amistad por una chica, estaba completamente seguro de que ser a la inversa la situación la reacción de Edward sería la misma.

- Edward, el baile y yo no nos llevamos nada bien, pero te acompaño a la fiesta con todo gusto – Bella dijo esto mientras lanzaba a Emmett una mirada asesina.

Irina noto la forma en que Edward miraba a Bella hablarle y se entristeció un poco, quería pedirle a él que la acompañara a la fiesta, en plan de amigos, ahora tendría que ir con alguno de los amigos de su grupo. Tomo el volante que Emmett le devolvía y corrió hacia el campamento de sus compañeros para comentarles de la fiesta.

- Bueno, bueno, la fiesta no será hasta la noche así que me gustaría darme un baño en la playa disfrutando de su compañía – anuncio Emmett poniéndose de pie para luego ofrecer su mano a Rosalie para invitarla a acompañarlo.

- Me parece una gran idea – agrego Tanya – ya el día está bastante caluroso, vamos Jake – podía pasar el día asándose bajo al sol sin problema, pero no quería permitir que Jacob encontrara alguna excusa para hablar con Bella.

- Está bien – respondió Jake alicaído.

Alice y Jasper se unieron a los nadadores.

Edward prefirió quedarse con la esperanza de que Bella se quedara con él, así fue.

Hablaron un buen rato de todas las trivialidades que pasaron por sus cabezas, música, películas, libros, etc.

Después de agotar prácticamente todos los temas de conversación fuera de lo personal ya se sentían lo suficientemente cómodos para entrar en terreno peligroso.

La primera en cruzar la invisible pero fuerte barrera fue Bella, su curiosidad fue más fuerte que ella y trajo consecuencia con las que ella no contaba.

- Me parece extraño que un chico como tu este solo aquí – no podía mirarlo a los ojos por la vergüenza, espero su respuesta y por un momento pensó que no le contestaría, seguramente estaría pensando en la hermosa novia que lo esperaba en casa por no haber podido acompañarlo de vacaciones.

El la miro pensativo tratando de encontrar las palabras exactas con las que debía responderle.

- No había nadie especial en mi vida para compartir este momento – respondió buscando su mirada.

- ¿Había? – pregunto ella evidentemente nerviosa por la forma en que el la miraba.

- Debo confesarte que no vine con expectativas de conocer a alguien aquí, solo quise compartir con mis amigos unas merecidas vacaciones, el haberme encontrado contigo ha sido una bonificación inesperada pero encantadora – no dejo mirarla mientras pronunciaba cada palabra.

Ella sentía que su corazón se le salía del pecho, esto no podía ser cierto, aquel chico tan hermoso parecía estar interesado en ella, le hablaba de una forma que la hacía sentir como si estuviese entregándole su corazón mientras el suyo quería saltar de su pecho a las manos de él. ¿Cómo podía sentirse así por alguien que apenas conocía?

Edward leyó primero sorpresa y luego preocupación en su mirada, quiso tranquilizarla.

- Bella, no es mi intensión hacerte sentir obligación de ningún tipo. Si te molesta de alguna forma algo que te he dicho o mi actitud por favor dímelo y lo olvidare de inmediato.

Ella abrió los ojos, no podía dejar que pensara que no le gustaba o que peor aun la molestaba de algún modo.

- Edward… yo… - intento decir.

- No te preocupes Bella, no ha pasado nada - dijo el comenzando a ponerse de pie.

En un movimiento totalmente involuntario pero deseado, ella lo tomo de la mano para no dejarlo levantar.

- Solo quería decirte que para mí también ha sido inesperado todo esto – requirió de todo el valor que había en su cuerpo para decir aquellas palabras mirándolo a los ojos – estas podrían ser la mejores vacaciones que he tenido – sentía como sus mejillas ardían aun mas. Su cara estaba a punto de estallar, aparto su mirada de la de él para perderla en el reflejo de las olas.

Edward acomodo su mano en la suya para entrelazar sus dedos, levanto su rostro con un dedo bajo su mentón para que lo mirara y acerco sus labios a los de ella.

- Las mías también – le susurro antes de besarla.

Bella lo recibió con dulzura, aquel beso era suave, dulce. Ella quería mas, entreabrió su boca para invitarlo a pasar, el fue metiendo su lengua primero suavemente pero al sentir la de ella responderle el deseo lo embargo y la intensidad el beso aumento. Cuando comenzó al faltarles el aire, se separaron un poco solo para dar cabida a una repetición aun más intensa de la experiencia anterior.

Las gotas de agua fría que caían sobre ellos los hicieron separarse bruscamente.

- Bells, Bells, Bells – le dijo Emmett en un tono que pretendía ser serio – es que ¿quieres que Tío Charlie me corte la cabeza por no haberte cuidado?

Ella lo miro apenada y suplicante mientras decía

- No serias capaz de decirle nada Em. –

- Oh por Dios Bells, claro que no – le respondió Emmett riendo abiertamente – además Edward me cae realmente bien, no pondría en peligro su vida de esa manera tan absurda – paso un brazo por los hombros de Edward y lo apretó.

Tanya estaba hablando de quien sabe qué película espectacular que había visto en el cine hace poco, Jacob asentía de vez en cuando para parecer prestar atención, la escena que se mostraba detrás de ella era lo único que de verdad quería comprender en este momento. Edward había besado a Bella y ella había correspondido, venían caminando tomados de la mano hacia la playa. Si bien él ya había decidido dejar de lado cualquier intento de acercarse a ella, esto venia a reforzar aun mas su decisión.

Tanya noto que no le prestaba nada de atención y supo perfectamente porque al seguir la dirección de su mirada. Esto si era una suerte ya no tendría que preocuparse más por la Bella esa.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde entre nadar, tomar sol y algunos deportes acuáticos.

Emmett y Bella se fueron a su hotel para darse un baño y cambiarse de ropa. Quedaron en reunirse todos a las diez en la marina para asistir a la fiesta.

Era un sitio bastante agradable muy al estilo hawaiano, alumbrado a medias por lámparas de pared que simulaban ser antorchas, una pista de baile un nivel por debajo de ellos y mesas alrededor. Ya había bastante gente cuando llegaron.

Ordenaron unas bebidas, nada de alcohol, para los menores de edad. Sólo Emmett tenía veintiún años cumplidos, le ofreció a los chicos pedir unas pocas cervezas para ellos, claro sin abusar pero todos negaron con la cabeza.

Edward y Bella aprovechaban cada instante que podían para besarse. Esto enloquecía a Jacob, sabía que eso estaba mal, él ni siquiera había figurado en aquella competencia y debía sacar de su cabeza todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella.

- Eh Emmett creo que si te aceptaré un par de cervezas, después de todo ninguno de nosotros debe manejar de regreso a casa – le dijo tratando de mantener un tono despreocupado.

- Ok Jake, yo ya iba por una para mí - le contesto Emmett animado – no me parecía divertido ser el único que tomará –

Debían llevar unas cinco cervezas cuando Tanya lo arrastró para bailar y el la siguió. Emmett y Rosalie ya tenían un buen rato en la pista y Alice y Jasper acaban de comenzar a bailar también.

Tanya aprovecho la música que sonaba para restregar todo su cuerpo contra él tanto como pudo, estaba decidida a llevarlo al extremo de su aguante.

El poco de alcohol en su organismo junto con la manera en que esa mujer pegaba su trasero a su sexo, acabaron con su autocontrol.

La tomo por el brazo y la saco del club. Miro hacia los lados en busca de algún lugar oscuro donde acabar con todo aquello de una buena vez. Se sacaría a Bella de la cabeza y lo haría ahora mismo, un clavo saca a otro clavo ¿No?.

La parte trasera del club se veía oscura y solitaria, no pensaba ser delicado ni cariñoso, ella lo había buscado y lo encontró, la arrastró hacia allá sin dejarla decir palabra alguna.

La pego contra la pared besándola violentamente halándola por el cabello para acercarla más a él, ella lo disfrutaba eso era evidente pues respondía a cada uno de sus movimientos con más agresividad.

Jacob dejo de besar sus labios en busca del necesario respiro y comenzó a besar, morder, lamer el contorno de su rostro, su cuello, su clavícula, sus hombros con movimientos bruscos. Bajo sus manos y rozó sus senos, siguiendo por sus caderas hasta el ruedo de la falda de su vestido, paso sus mano por debajo buscando su entrepierna, estaba muy húmeda, como él esperaba.

Tomo su ropa interior y la arranco de su cuerpo dejándola caer a un lado para meter sus dedos en su punto más húmedo.

Ella se sobresalto por la violencia de su actitud, pero todo aquello no había logrado más que incrementar su deseo por él.

Dejo de tocarla por un momento mientras buscaba algo en sus bolsillos, supuso que un preservativo.

Aprovechando el momento abrió el botón del pantalón de él para tocar su erección, era tal cual como ella lo había imaginado, sumamente potente. Lo saco de la ropa interior y comenzó a acariciarlo de arriba para abajo con movimientos que iban en aumento.

El comenzó a gemir en respuesta a sus caricias y aparto sus manos para ponerse el preservativo, la tomo por las piernas alzandola y las coloco una a cada lado de sus caderas y la penetro fuerte, la embestía contra la pared con furia y desenfreno. Deseaba que aquel cuerpo borrara cualquier recuerdo de otra persona de su mente.

Ella hacia movimientos circulares con su cadera y lo apretaba con sus piernas mas dentro de ella, estaba por llegar al clímax y quería llevarlo con ella.

El busco su boca y arremetió contra ella de manera frenética sintiendola explotar en ondas de placer alrededor de su erección mientras él se dejaba llevar para compartir su placer.

Si aquello no calmaba su mente nada lo haría.


	3. Chapter 3

**FIN DE SEMANA DE LOCURA FINAL**

Más tarde esa misma noche los demás salieron del club para irse al campamento, era la última noche que pasarían allí, al día siguiente debían regresar todos a casa.

Al llegar al campamento Edward se dirigió a la carpa de Jacob para comprobar si había regresado, no se dio cuenta cuando había abandonado el club y estaba algo preocupado. No fue necesario abrir para constatar el regreso de su amigo, los ronquidos de Jake eran horribles pero lo tranquilizaron.

Bella estaba de pie mirándolo algo nerviosa, había decidido quedarse a pasar la noche con él y permitir que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar. Ella nunca había sentido algo así el era importante para ella, era especial, el hombre más especial que había conocido y no se explicaba como pero estaba convencida de que él sentía lo mismo por ella. No importaba nada mas, solo él y esta noche, ya el amanecer traería otras preocupaciones pero hoy eran solo ellos dos.

La voz de Emmett rompió el silencio

- ¿Te gustaría darte un baño nocturno conmigo? – pregunto a Rosalie extendiendo su mano hacia ella a la vez que colocaba la otra mano en su espalda y se inclinaba ante ella como un caballero de antaño.

- Será un placer mi querido caballero – le respondió mientras tomaba su mano y se acercaba a él – solo permítame ponerme mi traje de baño y estaré con usted enseguida – ambos rieron.

Alice y Jasper también rieron con la escena y luego se despidieron para ir a dormir.

Rosalie entro a la carpa para cambiarse mientras Emmett se quitaba la camisa y se quedaba solo con un bermuda con bolsillos a los lados del que sacaba su cartera para dejarla con sus cosas.

Edward tomo a Bella de la mano y camino con ella para sentarse en la orilla. Las olas bañaban sus pies, el agua estaba tibia. Bella se sentó junto a él y recostó la cabeza en su hombro.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato contemplando el mar frente a ellos.

Vieron a Emmett y Rose mientras entraban al agua salpicándose, riendo, jugando, se veían tan felices.

Bella entendía lo que los tortolos sentían en ese momento, ella estaba segura de sentir lo mismo.

Un fuerte suspiro de Edward la saco de sus pensamientos

- No esperaba conocerte y ahora me da terror pensar en no volver a verte – susurro Edward con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

Ella levanto la cabeza de su hombro acaricio su mejilla y lo hizo mirarla al decirle

- Entonces no deberíamos perder el poco tiempo que nos quede juntos entristeciéndonos ¿No crees tú? –

Bella se puso de pie y extendió su mano a Edward que la tomo sin decir nada para caminar hacia las carpas. Al llegar ella lo miro y el señalo la que estaba junto a la de Jacob.

La siguió adentro, ella se recostó en el colchón inflable y toco el espacio libre con la mano para que él la acompañara.

Edward se recostó de lado apoyando el codo en el colchón y la cara sobre su mano, la miraba con curiosidad mientras su rostro cambiaba de color al sonrojarse.

- Pagaría lo que no tengo por poder leer tu mente en este momento – dijo sonriendo a lo que ella respondió aun mas roja

- Yo pagaría el doble para no permitirlo nunca – lo miro a los ojos y acerco sus labios a los suyos rozándolos suavemente.

El cuerpo de Edward se tenso al principio pero de inmediato se dejo llevar por lo que sentía, su aroma lo enloquecía. Quería conocer todo de ella, tanto por dentro como por fuera, su más mínimo secreto, cada rincón de su blanca piel.

Afuera Rosalie y Emmett nadaban disfrutando de la noche apenas iluminado por un cachito de luna en cuarto creciente.

- te diste cuenta que estamos totalmente solos, todos se fueron a dormir ya – le dijo Rosalie.

El miro hacia la orilla para constatar lo que ella le decía y la atrajo hacia si tomándola por la cintura para besarla. Fue un beso desesperado, estaba consciente de que aquella sería su última noche juntos, al menos por ahora, y quería saciarse de ella todo lo que le fuera posible.

Rosalie se colgó de su cuello y respondió el beso igualmente desesperada, parecía entender sus sentimientos y compartirlos.

El se separo de sus labios en busca del preciado aire pero no perdió el contacto con su piel y siguió rozando con sus labios el contorno de su rostro hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja para besarlo, morderlo.

Ella jadeo en respuesta y enrosco las piernas en su cintura mientras restregaba su cuerpo contra su erección jadeando de nuevo.

El busco su mirada y ella asintió volviendo a besarlo. La llevo un poco más adentro donde el agua cubría casi por completo su pecho.

Bajo sus manos por la espalda de ella hasta llegar a sus glúteos y la apretó mas contra su cuerpo. Busco sus pechos con el rostro para frotarlos con sus labios por encima de la tela de la parte superior del traje de baño de ella.

Rosalie tomo la cinta que sujetaba el bikini en su cuello y la halo para soltarlo dejando sus pechos libres para la boca de Emmett, eso lo enloqueció y comenzó a besarlos de uno en otro, lamerlos, chuparlos, morderlos suavemente.

Los jadeos de ella se incrementaban y el los acallo con sus labios, apretando sus pechos contra el suyo para mantenerla cubierta.

Paso una de sus manos de su espalda a sus muslos acariciándola por la cara interior en busca de su parte más débil, se encontró con la tela del traje de baño, ella arqueo la espalda liberándose de sus labios para luego regresar a su rostro besándolo por todos lados, cuando sintió como uno de sus dedos esquivaba la tela para tocarla suavemente haciendo movimientos circulares sobre su clítoris. Rosalie contuvo un grito de placer mordiendo el cuello de Emmett moviendo sus caderas en respuesta a la forma en que la tocaba.

Soltó sus piernas de la cintura de él para buscar con su mano su erección, quería sentirlo, tocarlo, saber como reaccionaba su cuerpo al de ella.

Abrió su pantalón y metió sus manos por su ropa interior para encontrarse con su dureza y dejarla salir, la deseaba tanto como ella a él.

- Hazme… el amor Emmett– susurro a su oído con voz entrecortada.

El gimió como respuesta mientras ella volvía a enroscar sus piernas entorno a él.

Emmett aparto la tela del traje de baño y la penetro lentamente deteniéndose al sentir la barrera natural que le indicaba que era su primera vez.

- ¿Primera… vez? – musito a su oído ella solo asintió, esto era la gloria .

Ella tenso su cuerpo en respuesta al dolor y se quedo quieta un par de minutos, luego se apretó contra él para hacerlo entrar más profundo.

El entraba y salía casi completamente de su cuerpo, primero lento para ir aumentando la velocidad al ritmo de los jadeos de ella, ambos estaban a punto de explotar, las uñas de ella se enterraron en su espalda cuando alcanzo el clímax, el se controlo un poco esperando que las contracciones de ella cesaran para embestirla algunas veces más antes de salir de su cuerpo al momento de correrse ya que no habían usado protección.

Se quedaron abrazados un rato mas besando todas las partes de sus cuerpos que tenían al alcance de sus bocas, él la bajo y arreglo su traje de baño para luego cerrar su pantalón y tomarla de la mano para salir del agua.

Caminaron hacia las duchas para sacarse el agua salada.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta que una lágrima resbalo por el rostro de Rosalie, Emmett la limpio con sus labios y la beso antes de decirle

- Vamos a resolver esto Rose, no pienso estar alejado de ti por mucho tiempo, te quiero como no pensé que fuera posible en tan corto tiempo y quiero estar contigo siempre – la beso de nuevo.

Ella lo abrazo y asintió, confiaba en sus palabras.

En la carpa de Edward los besos iban y venían, la playera de Edward había desaparecido y el vestido de Bella seguía los mismos pasos.

Ella estaba dispuesta a entregarse a él sin restricciones, seria suya como nunca había sido de nadie.

Lo deseaba más que a nada y el la deseaba también.

Repetían sus nombres entre jadeos.

El la apretó contra su cuerpo y se aparto de sus labios, necesitaba controlarse, debía hablarle antes de ir más allá.

- Bella – susurro con la boca a centímetros de su oído, ella se estremeció – no quiero una aventura de una noche contigo, no sé como pero estoy totalmente enamorado de ti, se que fue rápido, que es una locura – el negaba con la cabeza tratando de encontrar la manera de explicarle lo que sentía, mientras ella lo miraba con adoración – no es necesario hacer esto, no debes demostrarme nada, yo estaré contigo siempre y esperare hasta que estés lista –

Quiso ponerse de pie pero ella no lo dejo, mientras le decía entre sollozos

- Nunca en mi vida había estado tan lista para algo como lo estoy hoy, quiero entregarme a ti en cuerpo y alma, quiero ser tu amiga, tu novia, tu amante. Quiero ser tu mundo como eres tu el mío ahora –

Lo beso con pasión y desenfreno, lo deseaba más que a nada y sabía que no había en el universo entero otro hombre para ella que no fuera el que en este momento estaba entre sus brazos.

Edward le saco el vestido rozando el contorno de su cuerpo en el proceso lo que la hizo estremecerse.

Ella llevo sus manos al pantalón de él, abrió el botón, bajo el cierre y comenzó a bajarlo, el se levanto un poco para ayudarla.

El deslizo las manos por la espalda de ella y abrió su sostén, lo dejo a un lado mientras miraba sus pechos que bailaban al ritmo de su agitada respiración, acerco su rostro a ellos para besarlos suavemente mientras deslizaba sus manos por la espalda de ella hasta llegar a su ropa interior, deslizó sus manos dentro para acariciar sus glúteos, Bella arqueo la espalda estrechando mas sus pechos contra el rostro se Edward.

El gimió y los beso mas desesperadamente luego comenzó a pasar su lengua del medio de sus pechos, bajando a su ombligo a la vez que bajaba sus pantys, llegando a su centro que ardía de deseo por él. La recorrió con su lengua suavemente, la saboreo una y otra vez sintiéndola desesperar por la necesidad de tenerlo dentro de ella.

Edward levanto un poco su rostro para poder contemplar su cuerpo desnudo. Era hermosa, su piel blanca y cremosa contrastaba con su cabello castaño, y sus ojos chocolate que lo devoraban relucían sobre sus mejillas ruborizadas a más no poder.

Ella aprovecho el momento de separación para bajarle el bóxer dejando libre su erección que clamaba por poseerla, ella también quería verlo desnudo, conocerlo en todos los sentidos posibles.

El busco un preservativo y se lo puso.

Bella lo atrajo hacia ella enredando sus dedos entre sus cabellos alborotados para besarlo con locura.

Edward se dejo caer sobre ella amoldándose perfectamente a las curvas de su cuerpo. Ella separo un poco sus piernas para dejarlo entrar y el rozo su entrada húmeda y caliente con su erección.

Ella jadeo mientras él se separo de sus labios mientras preguntaba

- ¿Estás segura? -

Ella lo Beso de nuevo como única respuesta y el comenzó a penetrarla despacio, dando tiempo a que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a su nuevo dueño.

El dolor duro poco y se hizo insignificante cuando el placer de sentirlo dentro de ella se apoderó de todo su cuerpo.

Lo apretó contra ella y comenzó a levantar y mover sus caderas circularmente para sentirlo aun más profundo.

El incremento la fuerza de sus movimientos, salía y entraba a su cuerpo cada vez más rápido cuando sintió como halaba un poco su cabello para pegarlo más a su boca en un beso que anunciaba el alcance del máximo placer.

Sintió sus músculos contraerse alrededor de su erección para alcanzar su propio orgasmo unos segundos después.

La amaba, era suya, su mujer y así seria siempre.

A eso del mediodía ya tenían todo listo para irse.

Tanya e Irina se habían despedido de todos algo más temprano. Tal como Jacob esperaba este era el fin de la historia, sin números de teléfono, dirección o correo electrónico, cada quien su camino sin más.

Bella y Emmett se quedaron para ayudarlos a recoger.

Todo estaba dicho entre las dos parejas, las universidades eran el siguiente paso y estarían juntos donde fuese que les tocara vivir esta nueva etapa.

En el estacionamiento más cercano a ellos un auto toco el claxon a lo que Bella dijo

- Han venido por nosotros Em, debemos irnos –

Una chica sumamente blanca, con los ojos idénticos a los de Bella pero de cabello mucho más claro, casi bronce y un poco mas ondulado se acerco a ellos sonriendo.

- Papá me mando por ustedes Bells, no está nada contento con que no fueses a dormir anoche y mamá está a una seña de lanzarlo por el balcón - puso los ojos en blanco.

- Yo imaginaba que para esta hora ya lo habría lanzado y venias a darme la fatídica noticia – respondió Bella riendo.

- Ey chicos permítanme presentarles a mi otra primita – agrego Emmett señalando a la recién llegada – ella es La hermana menor de Bella, Vanessa o como solemos llamarla, Nessie. Es que es algo así como un monstruo, pariente del… -

No pudo terminar la frase ya que su pequeña primita se abalanzo sobre él para golpearlo de forma juguetona.

Se presentaron uno a uno hasta que llego el turno de Jacob.

Estrecho la mano de Vanessa sintiendo como emanaba una extraña energía entre ellos, busco su rostro para encontrarse con su mirada, sus ojos reflejaban los mismos sentimientos que los de él, su alma quedo clavada en aquellos ojos para siempre.

**FIN**


End file.
